Truth Admitted
by DarkAngelBakuraRyou
Summary: Marik, for a while now has been in love with Bakura, though has never really admitted it to anyone, not even to himself. How will Marik react when he finds out about a Bet to get him to confess? Lots of teasing fun, and boylove


**Disclaimer: **Okay you all know the damned drill I do not own YGO Nor do I own the Abridged Series, this is written purely for fun and entertainment.

**Authors Notes: **Okay this is a Re-write of my Original called Accepted Love, I am re-writing it because the original sucks ass and because this has become a birthday gift to someone I hold dear to me. Content of this fic is Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi! Lots of the Yaoi. BoyxBoy love and lots of teasing.

**WARNING:** All characters may seem EXTREMELY and I mean Extremely Out Of Character, if they do I am deeply sorry but this is not a Pairing I write well, so you have been warned.

Slender tanned arms slowly reached up high stretching, a seemingly low yawn escaping slightly part caramel coloured lips. Lavender eyes slowly fluttered open, long almost girlie black lashes fluttered as a tanned hand reached up to cover those said lavender eyes from the harsh golden blaze of the sun. Golden yellow bangs matted, messy, and sticking out here there and everywhere. A low groaning escaping perfectly soft touching lip as the sound of heavy foot-steps sounded along the hallway which only woke the tanned male completely. Grabbing the hem of the quilt barely covering a perfectly shaped and muscled torso, pulling the quilt high and curling up beneath its warmth when the sound of the door swinging open startled the young male

"Marik! Get out of bed! We are going to be late for school" A deep, husky sounding voice echoed as the young male pulled the quilt from over his head to glance at the door

"Oh frig off Yami"

"Marik get up! You can spend all day dreaming about fluffy later" came the simple reply as foot-steps strode further into the room, a single pillow being launched at the unknown voice

"I w-wasn't dreaming a-about F-fluffy!" The one called Marik replied as he rolled over and covered his face beneath the quilt, his caramel tanned flesh turning slightly red as he started thinking of the one that had been named 'Fluffy' when the quilt that covered Marik was ripped from the bed, and exposing his fully tanned body. Long slender yet slightly muscled thighs bare for all to see, a thin fabric of dark purple covering Mariks groin, and yet didn't hide the evident arousal of just simple thoughts early in the morning

"Marik get up!"

"G-get lost! I'm up" Marik hissed and sat up sleepily rubbing his eyes, stretching and yawning as he crossed his legs. Marik glanced at the taller male still standing at the end of his bed. Tanned flesh rippled over muscled biceps, a bare broad set of shoulders coated in a thin layer of perspiration, and arms crossed as deep Lavender eyes stared down into slightly lighter Lavender orbs. Anyone would of thought these two males were twins, given they looked seemingly identical all except the noticeable differences. Marik was slender, young looking, and looked more like a girl. The other was taller by several inches, muscled, and had much wilder hair that stuck straight up and a much lighter blonde almost white hair. Eyes slanted and cold with a devious smirk tugging at the corner of his lips

"Get up Marik"

"I'm up, frig sake Mariku" Marik whined as he unfurled his legs and straightened them out in front of him before swinging them off the side of the bed, yawning and groaning as his light lavender eyes glanced at the clock. Widening only slightly Marik jumped out of bed and dashed into the bathroom that joined his and the other males bedrooms. Flipping on the valves of the shower, Marik stripped off his only item of clothing and tossed it into the wash basket. Drawing the shower curtain across, Marik stepped into the warm cascade of water, sighing and humming lightly as slender fingers racked through shoulder length darkening blonde hair.

Once showered Marik stepped out onto the cooling tiled flooring of the bathroom, reaching for a towel he wrapped it around his shapely hips, and then he reached for a secondary towel and started to vigorously dry his hair. Once his hair was dry enough Marik reached for the hair dryer to finish off while gazing at his reflection, groaning lowly as he quickly finished drying his hair and body and slipped into his school uniform. Then once dressed Marik quickly brushed his shoulder length hair, fixed his bangs and applied his khol before brushing his teeth and meeting with his Yami Mariku at the front door.

Arriving at Domino City High School, Marik groaned to himself as he glanced around and noticed that neither of the two White haired males, he and his own Yami normally met up with weren't around. Sighing in sweet relief Marik was just about to turn to Mariku with a sort of forced smile when the bell indicated they were late for class, groaning again Marik staggered of to class with the aid of Mariku practically dragging him to their first lesson. Once in the door way Mariku released his grip on the smaller males arm with a low chuckle, Marik rubbing at his arm looked up at Mariku to notice their walking companions were already seated in their seats. Both males looking almost identical though had their differences which were of course noticeably different. One had neat white snowy locks with milk chocolate brown eyes that sparkled as they gazed up from the text book in front of him, though very feminine in looks, he also had a nasty bark and bite if tested to hard. The second had more wilder hair, unruly so to speak that had 'Bat like wings' for bangs, his eyes slanted and cold looking, and they looked more like dried blood than they did brown. Staring at the two Egyptian sun kissed males, he smirked as he kicked the chair in front of him out. Marik glanced briefly at Mariku before sauntering over to his desk and taking his seat, which just happened to be the seat in which was kicked out from behind the desk. Inhaling as he took his seat Marik sighed before turning to see that both his Yami and one of their walking companions, also known as Ryou, were engaged in a full conversation about something that didn't take to Mariks liking. Though over hearing their conversation that had somehow revolved about himself and the one he had called Fluffy, Marik groaned and rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his seat. Only to gasp and fall onto his ass when he noticed that the other white haired male had been staring at him

"What the frig are you looking at Bakura?"

"A bloody idiot" the male replied simply as he sat back in his seat and stared off to the side, Marik about to retaliate jumped to his feet only to have his name spoken by a young female. Turning Marik sighed as he picked up his seat and sat back down as he glanced over at his own Yami, though Mariku had seemed to be more interested in the other Hikari of their class.

As Mariks first and second classes dragged out, he noticed that occasionally Ryou and Mariku were slipping notes to each other, and this tweaked his interest in what the two were secretly talking about. So turning in his seat to gain Ryous attention Marik noticed cold slanted russet eyes staring at him, gulping Marik turned to stare back at the male he had called Bakura

"What?"

"Nothing, What do you bloody want?"

"You were staring at me first"

"I bloody wasn't!" Bakura hissed as he crossed his arms over his chest and kicked at Mariks chair, parting his caramel coloured soft lips Marik was about to retort when the bell for lunch rang throughout the classroom and the rest of the school. Grabbing his bag Marik stood up and walked over to Ryou tapping his shoulder

"Hey Ry, want to go get some lunch?"

"Oh, well...myself and Mariku were going to head to the arcade"

"You're ditching classes?" Marik asked, shock lacing his words as he glanced at Mariku who only nodded, sighing Marik was about to ask if he could join them when he felt something rather hard smack against his backside. Yelping slightly Marik turned around to see that Bakura was sitting on his desk and a wooden ruler was sitting just inches away from him, which hadn't been there moments before hand, though not that Marik could off remembered seeing. Turning to face Ryou once more Marik blinked when he noticed that both Ryou and his Yami had already started heading towards the classroom door, making sure he had his school bag Marik was about to chase after them when he was stopped by Bakura putting his foot out in front of the more feminine Egyptian male. Glaring at the slightly taller, meaner male Marik parted his lips to say something though didn't get the chance when Bakura beat him to it

"Why are you in a bloody rush?"

"B-because I would rather frigging be with Ryou at the arcade"

"Really? What a waste of bloody time" Bakura hissed as he jumped of his desk and sauntered over to the classroom door before glancing over his shoulder, "I would of thought you would prefer terrorizing the Pharaohs midget"

"That is so frigging old school Fluff-" Marik paused instantly as he slipped most his own pet name out for Bakura, causing the darker male to turn on his heel and stare at Marik with cold eyes

"What did you just bloody call me?"

"B-Bakura...I said Bakura"

"I don't bloody think so Marik did you just bloody call me Fluffy?" Bakura hissed as he slowly started walking towards the Egyptian male, which in turn made the said Egyptian male to start stepping backwards

"N-No...not at frigging all. You're h-hearing things B-Bakura"

"I don't think I am Marik"

"W-well you frigging are!" Marik said with a slightly raised voice, at this Bakura stopped his steps closer to the male. Smirking with a deviously daring look within his eyes, Bakura turned on his heel and walked over to the classroom door and closed it, placing his hand over the handle he locked the door using the powers of the Sennen Ring before turning around to face Marik. Gulping Marik looked around the room looking for a way to get around Bakura, seeing none he stepped backwards as Bakura took a step closer to him, "What the frig Bakura!?"

"Well Marik, I was getting to thinking. I thought that maybe for some dumb moment that you had a thing for me. But that is a load of bollocks right?"

"Yeah it is!" Marik screeched as he hit his back hard against one of the back walls, not being able to step backward any more, Bakura took advantage of it. Stepping much closer so what he was standing dead in front of Marik, placing his hands either side of the males head and leaned in slightly

"Yeah, because wankers like you wouldn't be a cock tease for no bloody reason right?"

"What the frig are you talking about!?"

"Oh I think you know bloody well what I am talking about"

"Well I frigging don't!"

"Are you sure about that Marik?" Bakura hissed coldly as he leaned closer to Marik, so that his own pelvis pressed against Mariks

"What the frigging hell are you doing!? Bakura I am not frigging Gay, Get of me!"

"Like bloody hell you aren't! You are such a cock Tease Marik" Bakura growled darkly before shifting his right hand to Mariks face and gripping his chin in a slightly rough way, causing Marik to gasp and hold his breath for several seconds before seemingly soft lips were pressed harshly against his own. A low groan sounded deep within Bakuras throat as Marik gasped with shock, trying to push the darker white haired male back, though only failing when he was pressed harshly into the wall. A low gasped out groan filtered into the air as Marik groaned in the back of his throat, gripping the sides of Bakuras biceps while a deep crimson dusted over his caramel flesh. Taking advantage of the low gasp that escaped Mariks lips, Bakura forced his tongue swiftly into the Egyptians mouth, and started mapping out the warm moist cavern quickly, eliciting a low moan from both their throats while pressing his groin slightly harder against Mariks. In which earned Bakura another gasped out groan, while perfectly manicured nails gripped at his biceps slightly harder.

"Marik! Marik wake up!"

"Huh...I'm up" Marik hissed as he looked up to see a young female, no older than her late 20's standing over his desk with a ruler in her hand. Blinking rapidly Marik sat up quickly and looked around the class room

"Marik if you are going to sleep in my classes then don't bother coming" The women spoke as she returned to teaching her class. Gulping Marik glanced over his shoulder to see that Bakura had been smirking at him with his feet up on his desk, while a giggling Ryou sat to his left trying to control his laughing. Sighing Marik headed his desk before glancing up at the time, there was still 45 minutes left of the school day, and this was something Marik was looking forward to because he got to walk home with Ryou and Bakura. Letting a small frustrated sigh escape his parted lips Marik leaned back in his seat, his mind wandering over the images of his dream that he had been having. A deep crimson blush coated his caramel flesh as he leaned his head back and blinked as he noticed Bakura leaning over him with a devious smirk touching his lips, blinking Marik parted his lips to say something when Bakura placed a small almost tender kiss upon the Egyptians slightly parted lips with a wink before sitting back in his own seat. Blinking rapidly Marik looked back to the front of the class, his caramel flesh tainted pink as he placed his fingers to his lips. Not even noticing the ticking clock anymore Marik didn't even notice that the final school bell had begun to ring, well not until he felt a tugging at his blazer sleeve as he looked to his left to see Ryou smiling brightly at him

"Are you ready to go Marik?"

"Huh? Oh yeah"

"Well come on, it's time to go. 'Kura has already left with Mariku" Ryou said softly as he grabbed Mariks bag with a smile, Marik nodded as he pushed his chair back and stood up. Sighing to himself he took his bag from Ryou and walked with him out of the class room to see Bakura and Mariku just up ahead of them. Glancing over at Ryou for a brief moment, Marik noticed that Ryou was staring down at the floor

"What the frig is wrong with you?"

"N-nothing, what is with you sleeping in class?"

"How the frig am I supposed to frigging know that?" Marik retorted to the Hikari beside him as he glanced over to Bakura and Mariku who were leaning against the gates outside of the school grounds waiting for the two lights, "We should get frigging moving"

"Yeah, 'Kura has been in a good mood since lunch. Don't want to ruin it"

"Right!" Marik replied with a smile as both he and Ryou ran out of the school grounds and over to the school gates, where Ryou went off with Mariku on some messed up date, leaving Bakura and Marik alone. Groaning to himself Bakura glanced at Marik for a split second before turning on his heel and walking off in the direction of his own apartment, in turn leaving Marik behind, though this wasn't for long when Marik shouted at a high screeching level, "Where the frigging frig are you going?"

"I am heading bloody home, what the bloody hell does it have to do with you?"

"Well let me come with you"

"Why would I bloody let you of all bloody people come with me Marik?"

"I am frigging Gorgeous that is why!" Marik hissed at Bakura who glanced over his shoulder briefly and smirked

"That you are Marik"

"What did you say Bakura?"

"Nothing, if you are bloody coming then move" Bakura growled lowly as he continued to walk in the direction of his apartment, Marik catching up and walking beside the slightly taller male sighed to himself as he tried to think over the images still flittering into his mind. Noticing that the normally flamboyant, hyper Egyptian wasn't acting his normal self Bakura spun on his heel and stopped in his tracks. Arms folded over his chest as he stared at Marik, "what is bloody with you?"

"huh? N-nothing!"

"Bollocks Marik, Something is obviously bothering you. What the bloody hell is it?"

"Why do you even frigging care Bakura?"

"Because you are annoying, and I don't bloody care" Bakura hissed as he turned on his heel and started walking again as he heard Marik sigh behind him, growling inwardly Bakura slipped his hands into his pockets and pulled out a small silver key-ring. Twisting it several times around his finger while walking, Bakura kept occasionally glancing over at Marik, who was still walking slightly behind him as he sighed and stopped at his apartment complex, "Want to come in?"

"Hmm? Yeah sure" Marik replied letting a small smile flitter across his lips as he ran up the stairs to join Bakura at the front door of his apartment, rolling his eyes Bakura opened the front door and slipped inside followed by the seemingly now eager Egyptian. Smirking to himself Bakura placed his keys down on a small side table by the front door, kicked off his shoes and sneakily moved around to stand behind Marik. Letting a rather small chuckle fill his insides Bakura pressed Marik into the nearby wall, which elicited a small yelp to part from Mariks parted lips, "What the frig Bakura!?"

"What are you bloody thinking about?"

"None of your frigging business Bakura"

"Oh it bloody is, you murmured my name out earlier, while you were off in bloody dream land" Bakura hissed into Mariks ear, pressing his groin harshly against Marik backside with a low groaned purr slipping from his throat

"I don't k-know what the frig you are frigging talking about"

"Bollocks Marik, Just bloody tell me"

"Y-You can't make me"

"Can't I? I am sure that I bloody can Marik" Bakura purred huskily into Mariks ear, his warming breath dancing over Mariks neck, all while Bakura slowly and in a rather teasing manner ground his hips into Mariks, "If you tell me, I'll you bloody go, it is as bloody simple as that"

"Frig you Bakura! Let me go!"

"Not a bloody chance Marik"

"Bakura let me go right now!" Marik screeched as he attempted to push Bakura away, though only succeeding in pressing his own ass into Bakuras groin eliciting a small moan to slip from both their mouths

"I bloody knew it! You bloody fancy me"

"I do not!"

"I think you bloody do, you cock teasing wanker" Bakura hissed as he nibbled lightly on Mariks ear while slipping his right hand towards the front of Mariks trousers, deft fingers slowly trailing up and down the inside of Mariks thigh, earning a slight hissed moan from the Egyptians parted lips, "You want it Marik, just admit it"

"No I won't admit nothing!"

"I can do this all damned night Marik. Ryous staying with your whack-job Yami for the night anyway, so I have all night"

"W-what the frig-" Marik hissed slightly as he was pressed harshly into the wall, eliciting a low moan as he pressed himself into Bakuras touch, "Mmm b-Bakura"

"I fucking knew it!" Bakura purred huskily as he released Marik and stepped back with a deep chuckle before turning on his heel and sauntering into the living room. Leaving a rather flabbergasted Marik standing in the hallway panting slightly

"B-Bakura!"

"What!?"

"You frigging tease!" Marik hissed as he stormed into the living area after Bakura only to freeze in the door way, standing there handing some cash over to Bakura was Mariku, while a giggling Ryou collapsed onto the couch, "W-what the frig is going on!?"

"A Bet Marik, if I could bloody get you to admit you liked me before actually fucking you, I got $200 from Mariku" Bakura explained as he walked over to Marik waving the dollar bills at him before stuffing them into his pocket, "Now why don't I finish what I started?"

"Don't frigging think so!" Marik hissed as Bakura shrugged and walked past him, slapping his ass as he went by

"Well I will be in my room if anyone wants me" Bakura said simply as he walked off towards the stairs and started up them, though not before glancing at Marik and winking. Leaving Marik blushing, and seething as he glared at his Yami and friend who had ran off out of the apartment laughing. Groaning Marik clenched his fist and stormed up the stairs, walking along the hallway to Bakuras bedroom. Noticing the door slightly ajar, Marik peaked into the males' room as he gulped thickly. Sprawled out upon the queen sized bed, on his stomach reading a book naked, was Bakura. Marik blinked as he felt something twitch before biting his lip, spending several moments to think about what he was about to do. Then taking a deep inhale of breath Marik pushed Bakuras bedroom door open and stepped in, Bakura smirked as he glanced over to Marik while placing his book back on the bedside table. Marik gulped dryly as he kicked Bakuras bedroom door closed before heading over to the naked, pale fleshed male while slowly unzipping his school jacket.

**Sana-Chan: ***grins deviously* Yep that sums it up, no Lemon this time. *giggles cutely* Was enjoying making this a teasing fic, So enjoy Guys and Gals, I hope it isn't to crappy


End file.
